


When The Stars Align

by SillyLilyStories



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fan Characters, OC X CANON, OCs - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLilyStories/pseuds/SillyLilyStories
Summary: Ruckus and one of his strangest friends go stargazing and as he reminisces he learned something new about himself
Relationships: Oc x Dr Kahl’s robot





	When The Stars Align

“So the Small Spoon shaped is Ursa Minor?” A female voice chirped 

Ruckus replied. 

“Affirmative”

“So The long spoon one is Ursa Major then?” 

“Negative,’ The Long spoon one’ Goes by Draco ” 

“But it’s Right next to It!” She huffed

R-u-c-Kus or, Ruckus looked down at the smaller being in his hand or was it their? Ruckus was still figuring out the concept of pronouns but he seemed to fit right now so it would work, that can be saved for later,right now the main objective was an activity called ‘stargazing’ as humans called it. it involved organics laying down on the ground or and looking at the stars without a telescope as a form of entertainment and he had been metaphorically dragged into doing this by the small organic in his hand.

“Would you like me to explain how they got their names Miss Lily?” He Proposed 

Lily seemed intrigued by this,“Yes please.” She Answered while snuggling into his hand while giving him the unnecessary ‘puppy dog eyes‘ as others called it, which made no sense because she wasn’t either a puppy or a dog to him.

So enough he began listing off the origins of the names of the constellations with a lily looking at him with those lavender optics of hers.

at least he assumed they were optics 

In all honesty Ruckus didn’t know what Lily was exactly.Well she certainly looked and acted human when you first met the red headed humanoid some of the things she did made him question otherwise. Despite being scratched,burn or cut multiple times, mostly due to their own stupidity and recklessness, she never seem to scar, while there was a probability that the wounds just hadn’t left enough damage for it to leave a mark it was strange that hadn’t happened yet, and her appetite for batteries was unselling well her guardians didn’t seem to mind his creator one of the smartest men ruckus knew went into a full-blown panic when she ate a double a battery in front of him. And then came the fact of her being immune to electricity and even controlling it to an extent, all of this made a ruckus question whether she was an organic or a robot like him. He realize he has stopped listing the origins,He looked back at her wondering if she had picked up on his zoning out

Oh she had fallen asleep...well that’s one point to human.

Still Ruckus couldn’t help but question her and how she barged in to his life unexpectedly he had been just fine post losing a soul temporarily and wished not to get into more dangerous situations and yet the strange little being came into his life and disrupted his peace by dragging him into her shenanigans.

But surprisingly he had grown to appreciate her.

Yes she was annoying but she didn’t take anyone’s crap when he was targeted for toon shenanigans due to the fact he was a robot witch in some people's eyes made good comedy.Whenever he was dragged into One of her little adventures he was the one helping her lick her wounds metaphorically not the one cleaning up her messes. Lily didn’t run from him the first time they met which most people did,in fact she was quite excited to meet him. 

It was strange how over the course of a few months the relationship changed. At first he felt frustrated of her but now when she was around he felt he felt still a bit frustrated but also happy,entertained,Eros Pan- 

...Eros?

Why the hell did he feel a love Towards her!? 

He knew full well that it meant eros meant love but he had never loved anyone except his creator and that wasn’t even romantically!

He appreciated mugman and Cuphead and some of the other residents on this part of the Isle but never love

This Required further research 

NEW OBJECTIVE : Find cause of love 

Something he would get figuring out right away!

… as soon as Lily woke up that is.


End file.
